cathellfandomcom-20200213-history
StormClan/Info
History Origin :Formed by a she-cat named Hekili, the Clan was the second to last to form out of the six Clans. StarClan was reluctant to grant Hekili her nine lives, as she had never been one to settle down and stay in one place. A wave of casualties followed four of her her strongest warriors wherever they went; Silvanus, her brother, died when a branch high above his lookout branch fell, sending him spiraling to his death on the ground below him. Her closest friend, Feray, was mauled by a coyote while night hunting. Vale, a skilled healer in the group, drowned saving the lives of a litter of young kits during a flood. Hokulani, the most skilled hunter and tracker in the group, was killed when she was struck by lightning. :Though the losses hit her hard, Hekili stayed to lead her group. Deciding she was indeed fit to lead this last Clan, StarClan visited her in a dream, granting her the nine lives of a leader. The four fallen warriors were present in the dream; but only for a few moments, parting with a message: "You're strong as a storm, Hekili. You'll surprise some with your strength, but others will be ready to face you and your Clan." :Upon awakening, she announced that she'd been given her nine lives, and chosen a name to represent the group; StormClan. : Old StormClan : Modern StormClan : Maine Coon Heritage :Because the majority of the Clan is of Maine Coon heritage, I've decided to add some info about the breed's overall health, because, ya know, accuracy (even if this info is from wikipedia) Description *Maine Coons don't reach their full size until they are 3-5 years old. *Males, on average, weigh between 13-18lbs (6-8kg). *Females, on average, weigh between 8-12lbs (3.6-5.4kg). *Average height is between 10-16in (25-41cm). *Their fur is dense and water resistant, suitable for snowy climates and swimming. Their fur is thicker in the winter and thinner in the summer. *Polydactyly is common in Maine Coons. *Pretty much any fur pattern is possible, just pay attention to genetics. Culture Deities :During the formation of the Clan, four highly respected members met their untimely deaths. Instead of crossing into StarClan, the spirits of these four cats reside in StormClan territory. The Clan believes StarClan chose Silvanus, Feray, Vale, and Hokulani to stay in the living world as deities, representing the forest, the moon, the river, and the stars, respectively. Silvanus : Feray : Vale : Hokulani : Successor Trials :To become a Successor to the leader, a group of warriors are chosen to compete in a series of rigorous trials to prove who is the strongest, smartest, and most creative. These trials are held over the course of three days and nights, with two events per day and one every night with periods of rest in between. : Territory Camp : Training Grounds : Rivers : Ranks Leader : Successor :Similar to deputies in the other Clans, the successor will take the place of the leader when the leader dies. They are chosen from a group of warriors the leader selects to compete for the Four Deities' approval, going through trials, which are explained in detail here. :This cat represnts the leader should the leader fall ill, become seriously injured, become pregnant (should the leader be female), or be otherwise unable to perform the duties and responsibilities of a leader. Healers Maximum of three healers. :The healers are responsible for the health of the Clan. Their knowledge of herbs used to treat illnesses and injuries is vital to the survival of the Clan. They assist queens during birth, as well as keeping track of the health of both the queen and her litter. The two eldest healers will take on apprentices when kits showing interest in healing come of age. :The healers have an added duty of receiving prophecies and omens, alongside the leader. It is up to these cats to decipher the messages given to them by both StarClan and the Deities. Warriors :Warriors make of the majority of the Clan's population. They are responsible for feeding and protecting the Clan. Warriors are tasked with hunting patrols three times a day; sunrise, sunhigh, and sunset. Border patrols are sent out periodically, to refresh the scent markers and identify any potential threats. Interior patrols are sent out once a day to scour the territory for any internal threats, such as foxes. :In battle, it is the warriors' job to defend the most vulnerable members of the Clan; the kits, expecting queens, and elders. It is expected that, if necessary, a warrior will give their life to protect any member of the Clan; however, if on the offense, killing another cat, no matter their birthplace, is punishable by exile. Apprentices Warrior Apprentices :Warrior apprentices are cats that have been assigned a warrior mentor upon reaching six moons of age, and remain apprentices until around one year old. As an apprentice, cats will be taught to hunt, fish, fight, and defend themselves. Along with training to become a warrior, apprentices will help tend to the elders; cleaning their nests, grooming their fur, removing ticks, and providing a young ear to hear stories of their time as warriors. Apprentices are not permitted to leave the camp alone; they must travel in pairs. Healer Apprentices : Queens :Queens are the expecting and nursing mothers of the Clan. Queens teach their litters the history and culture of the Clan. These she-cats are responsible for raising kittens from birth to six moons of age, when their education will be passed on to the warrior the leader chooses to mentor them. Some she-cats choose to become permaqueens after their litter is apprenticed, helping other expecting or nursing mothers with their own kits. Kits :Kits are the youngest members of the Clan, ranging in age from newborn to 6 moons old. As a kit, these cats are not permitted to leave the camp unless accompanied by their mother and a warrior. During their moons in the nursery, they learn the culture and history of the Clan. The kits are the most vulnerable cats during attacks, so a warrior is always posted near the nursery to alert the queens of any danger, and assist in defending the future of the Clan. Elders :The elders are the older members of the Clan that have retired from their duties as warriors, medicine cat, or deputy. While the elders are never assigned tasks by the deputies or leader, they typically enjoy entertaining the apprentices, helping the queens with their kits, and they may still hunt for the Clan. :Retired cats aren't always the elderly population in the Clan; they may be younger warriors who have been forced to retire due to injury (blindness, broken limbs, etc.) or chronic illness (asthma, etc.), or other disability such as a brain injury (underdevelopment of cerebellum, seizures, etc.). The most common factor in early retirement is injury, however.